blogifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Skrzydlata przemiana
' Hej nazywam się Justyna. To opko ma niewiele wspólnego z JWS lub z JWS 2. Chociaż pojawią się znajome wam imiona np. Astrid lub Czkawka. Z góry przepraszam z błędy ortograficzne. Nie wiem czy będę pisać w różnych perspektywach, to się zobaczy :D Mam nadzieje że wam się spodoba. Postacie mają od 18 do 19 lat. Dzieje się to we współczesności. ' Miłego czytania życzę :D ' ' ' 'Prolog ' Nasza historia zaczyna się w pewnej szkółce leśnej gdzie wysłali nas nasi rodzice którzy myślą ze w taki sposób uchronią przed tym co prędzej czy później i tak nadejdzie. Wjazd nawet na początku wydawał się nam zwyczajny, ale się myliliśmy. Mój kuzyn" ( przynajmniej tak sią wydaje, jest moi najlepszym, kocham go jak brata a on mnie ja siostrę, przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje, że jak tylko siostrę). Alex jest nadzwyczaj spokojny, ma niesamowite poczucie humoru. Dziewczyny z naszej małej mieścimy szaleją za nim, a on nie zwraca na nie uwagi, zresztą przed wyjazdem gdzieś znikał. Ale nie można go winić, ja też nie jestem święta. Jakbym mogła to bym siedziała w lesie z przyjaciółkami całymi dniami i nocami , tylko mój ojciec jest zbyt nadopiekuńczy. A gdzie moje maniery nie przedstawiłam się, a więc nazywam się Justyna ale większość mówi na mnie Justa. Moimi przyjaciółkami są : Rose i Astrid. Rose jest szczupłą, wysoką szatynką, wysportowana i gibka czasami się z nią ścigam. Oczy ma morsko niebieskie piękny kolor. Zazwyczaj ma na sobie czerwoną koszulkę z napisem "DRAGON" na to idzie bluza, do tego czarne rurki i buty z Nike. Natomiast Astrid to zupełne szaleństwo, ale to do niej pasuje, nie wyobrażam sobie jej innej. Jest średniego wzrostu, szczupłą blondynką o rozpuszczonych włosach i z grzywką na prawy bok. Nosi czarną koszulkę na ramiączkach i na to zarzuca czerwoną koszulę w kratę, do tego jeszcze czarne rurki i czerwone buty z Nike. Czas na mój opis, jestem średniego wzrostu, szczupłą dziewczyną o brązowych włosach z rudym refleksem, zazwyczaj noszę długi warkocz z grzywką na lewą stronę, piwne oczy które sprawiają wrażenie nieobecnych. Noszę jasno niebieskie rurki lub jeansy, czasami i dresy, lubię koszulę, zawsze mam na sobie bluzę, T- shiert, mam ze 100 par trampek ale jest pewien szkopuł nienawidzę szpilek i koturnów. '1, Nowe znajomości :)\ W czwórkę jesteśmy już na placu głównym szkółki, to tu przydzielą nam pokoje (domki). Alex ze swoimi współlokatorami musiał się udać na część przeznaczoną dla chłopców, pożegnałyśmy się z nim i poszłyśmy do naszego domku. Pierwsze co zobaczyłyśmy to pięć łóżek, dojdą do nas jeszcze dwie osoby. - EJ, jak myślicie jakie one będą?- Rose i te jej pytania. - Na oczy ich nie widziałyśmy a mamy je oceniać.- moja odpowiedz, z lekką złością ponieważ nie mogłam znaleźć ładowarki. Po pół godziny przyszły dwie dziewczyny. -Hej wam nazywam się Natalia, a to jest moja przyjaciółka Bianka. -Hej. Będziemy teraz razem mieszkać. A tak w ogóle to z kąt jesteście?- spytała Astrid (będę pisać As). - Jesteśmy z Berk to z nami przyjechała większość grupy chłopców- odpowiedziała jej Bianka- A wy z kąt jesteście? - z Erny to niewielka mieścina gdzie większość dziewczyn boi się pobrudzić. -Niby czemu się boją pobudzić. Przecież to nie smok żeby się bać. -Ja osobiście za nimi nie przepadam łażą za nami z nadzieją, że załatwimy im randkę z Alex'em.- w moim głosie słuchać było złość. - Jak czasami idziemy posiedzieć w lesie to patrzą na nas tak jakby chciały nas zabić.- Rose śmiejąc się. - Z tego co mówicie nie jesteście takie jak reszta dziewczyny. - Natalka uśmiechając się, a skoro o Natalce mowa to jest wysoka, niewiele wyższa od mnie, ma blond włosy sięgające do łopatek, piękne zielone oczy. Miała na sobie niebieską koszulę w czarną kratę i czarne spodnie. - Jak byłybyśmy takie i by nas tu nie było- śmiejąca się As. Zaczęłyśmy się na dobre rozpakowywać ale przerwał nam w tym Alex, który właśnie do nas przyszedł, usiadł sobie na moim łóżku i zaczął się bawić moim fonem. - Ej co ty robisz. nie twoje nie ruszaj!- krzyknęłam na niego - Dobrze. Szczerze to nie przyszedłem tu po to by posiedzieć. - A po co przyszedłeś??- Natalka zadała mu pytanie. - Alex to jest Natalka i Bianka. - Miło was poznać.- uśmiechnął się do nich a one uśmiech odwzajemniły uśmiech. - I nawzajem. - Bianka. Jest wysoka tak jak As, szczupła, ma czerwone włosy i piękne duże brązowe oczy. Ubiera się podobnie jak As, ale nosi fioletowe koszule, siwe rurki i podobnie jak ja trampki. - Kto ci się trafił w pokoju ?? - Czkawka, jego brat, Lucas i Sky. Posiedziałbym jeszcze ale przyszedłem powiedzieć, że jutro zaczyna się szkoła przetrwania, macie być na głównym placu o 9 a o 11 zaczynamy. Na razie !! - Do jutra !! - wszystkie chórem. Dziewczyny zaczęły plotkować o wymienionych przez Alex'a, ja się wyłączyłam i słuchałam muzyki, siedziałam sobie na łóżku, ale to nie trwało długo. - Ej Justa a ty co o tym sądzisz?- spytała mnie Rose, wyjęłam słuchawki z uszu. - Co .... ja ....... o co chodzi??- dziewczyny mi wszystko opowiedziały. Rozmawiałyśmy tak do ok. za kwadrans dwunasta ( do północy ) ' ' '2. Koszmar i przyjaźń. ' Biegłam przez las, co jakiś czas oglądałam się za siebie. Ktoś lub coś mnie goniło. Wtedy nie liczył się strach, który wtedy działał na mnie motywująco. Słyszałam w swojej głowie różnie głosy i krzyki, starałam się je ignorować ale z każdą sekundą, każdą minutą stawały się głośniejsze. W końcu umilkły. Nie wiedzieć czemu ale doszłam do wniosku, że nie goni mnie ktoś lecz COŚ . Las zaczął się kończyć . Uświadomiłam sobie że stoję na klifie, na dole fale rozbijały się o sterczące skały które wstawały ponad taflę wody. Zaczęłam się cofać tyłem od krawędzi klifu. Gdy się odwróciłam ujrzałam to co mnie goniło przez cały las, To była Nocna Furia. Zeszczała do mnie pochodzić, a ja cofać się w stronę krawędzi. Furia się cofnęła i przede skoczyła przeze mnie i wzbiła się z powietrze. - ---- obudziłam się z krzykiem Całe szczęście że nie obudziłam dziewczyn. Usiadłam na łóżku i zaczęłam się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu. Mój wzrok zatrzymał się na szafce nocnej, gdzie leżał mój telefon. Wzięłam go do ręki, i sprawdziłam godzinę. Było pięć min. po siódmej. - Dobra wstaje i tak już nie zasnę - powiedziałam sama do siebie. Wygramoliłam się z łóżka, podłoga była zimna. Podbiegłam do szafy i wyciągnęłam dres. Poszłam do łazienki się ogarnąć. Postanowiłam sobie po biegać. Okrążyłam całą szkółkę trzy razy, w tym i część chłopaków. Już nie spali, chyba się zdziwili że już nie śpię. Jednym słowem ranne ptaszki z Berk. Nie ukrywam mam dobrą kondycję i też jestem rozciągnięta. Jeden z chłopaków uważnie mi się przyglądał, jedyne co zapamiętałam to jego niebiesko-szare oczy. Jak tak sobie biegałam i myślałam o tym chłopaku to zderzyłam się z czołem z innym. - Ał. Wybacz powinnam biegać patrząc przed siebie i myśleć o tym co robię, a nie o niebieskich migdałach. - O nie jestem jedyny który chodzi z głową w chmurach.- uśmiechnął się i dodał- A tak w ogóle nazywam się Czkawka, a ty? -Miło cię poznać, jestem Justa. - Justa?? - Tak od Justyna, znajomi i przyjaciele mówią po prostu Justa.- Czkawka, dziewiętnastoletni chłopak, o zielony oczach, wiecznie potarganych włosach koloru brązowo-rudego, dobrze zbudowany, wysportowany min. umięśniony. Ubrany w spodnie desowe z obniżonym krokiem i wąskimi nogawkami w białym T-shier'cie i czarną zapinaną bluzą oraz z białymi butami z Nike przypominał mi tamtego chłopaka. - To ja biegnę dalej. O i jesteśmy w jednej grupie. Alex mi powiedział. -O jak miło.- pomachał na pożegnanie i pobiegliśmy w przeciwnych kierunkach. W końcu dobiegłam do domku. Weszłam do środka dziewczyny jeszcze spały. Wyjęłam z szafy czyste ubranie po czym wzięłam zimny a następnie gorący prysznic. Po ogarnięciu się po raz drugi wzięłam się za budzenie dziewczyn. - Ej wstawiajcie. Już ruchy. Myć się i ubierać. Macie pół godziny. Niedługo śniadanie Dosyć szybko się ogarnęły. Poszłyśmy wolnym krokiem na miejsce spotkania. Chłopaki już tam byli. Przywitałyśmy się z Alex-em. Ten przedstawił nam swoich kolegów. -Dziewczyny to jest Czkawka, jego brat Jack, Lucas i Sky.-Pomachałam do Czkawki a on się uśmiechnął -Justa czy ja o czymś nie wiem.-Tak. -Czkawka i ja się już poznaliśmy. Dziś rano. Chłopaki to jest : Astrid, Rose, Justa, Natalka i Bianka. -Miło was poznać laski.-Lucas, rówieśnik Czkawki i całej reszty chłopaków. Wysoki, wysportowany, o srebrzystych oczach i szaro-brązowo-czarno-białych włosach w niebieskiej koszuli i jasno brązowych rurkach (męskich rzecz jasna) oraz z adidas'a, chyba chyba wpadł w oko naszej kochanej Rose. Przyszedł nasz tymczasowy opiekun. Nie zbyt on piękny no ale cóż. Czy musi być piękny? Taka paskudna gęba a taki piękny głos -Dobra dzieciaki , teraz idziecie na śniadanie a potem na dobranie strojów. W skrócie jak na razie będziecie mieć szkołę przetrwania. Powiedział facet w stroju moro. - A co do tych strojów to też będą w kolorze moro?-moje pytanie popsuło chwilową ciszę. Poczułam na sobie spojrzenia. -No proszę mamy tu i ciekawskich -Nie ukrywam jestem ciekawska, ale lubię wiedzieć czasami więcej niż jest mi dane -Dobrze, już mówię. Tak będą w kolorze moro. Coś jeszcze? -Nie to mi wystarczy-nie wiem skąd wzięła się ta pewność siebie. Szczerze to dziś się dziwnie czuje. Czy to przez ten sen? Śniadanie zjedliśmy wszyscy razem. Śmialiśmy się, rozmawialiśmy ale nie Jack. On bardziej słucha. -Czemu z nami nie rozmawia?-zapytałam sama siebie. Czekając na odpowiedź, która i tak by nie nadeszła. Jak się okazuje obiekt moich westchnień o pięknych niebiesko-szarych oczach, brązowej czuprynie, wysoki, wysportowany, w jasno-niebieskiej bluzie z kapturem, w jeansowych spodniach właśnie się na mnie gapił. Co?!?!?! A mianowicie popatrzył się w moje oczy. -Ja już pójdę najadłam się, czekam na placu.-po czym wyszłam ze stołówki .Pobiegła za mną Natalka. -Ej, czemu poszłaś prawie nic nie zjadłaś.-oznajmiła głosem w którym było słychać zmartwienie -Nie mam apetytu. A ni głodna też nie jestem. -To nie wymówka.-przypomniał mi się bal szóstoklasisty Astrid na mnie naciskała dwa dni żebym poszła. -Nie kasz mi tam wracać. Proszę. -Spokojnie już zjadłam śniadanie a po za tym Sky nie lubi gdy się na niego czeka.-Sky. Ukochany naszej Natalki jest dość wysoki ma wysportowaną sylwetkę siatkarza (jest nim), Białe (śniące zęby, delikatną białą cerę, głębokie niebieskie oczy, kruczo-czarne włosy po bokach krótsze idąc do środka dłuższe (taki jeżyk). Nosi ciemną bluzę, czarne spodnie i wysokie trampki. No i oczywiście szaleje za Natalką. - W wczoraj kto się tobie podoba. - Misze być szczera ?- pokiwała głową na znak że tak. - No więc podoba mi się Jack. - Niech zgadnę a zwłaszcza jego oczy. - Czytasz we mnie jak z otwartej książki.- Rozmawiałyśmy jeszcze chwile. Dołączyli do nas pozostali. Alex usiadł koło mnie i powiedział mi coś no ucho. Nic nie zrozumiałam. Mówił tak szybko jak maja mama. - Powiedz jeszcze raz bo nic z tego nie zrozumiałam. - Dobra nie ważne.- nie wiem co go ugryzło zachowuje się dziwnie. 'Tydzień później ' Na koniec tej całej szkoły przetrwania był bal. Na który zostałam zmuszona iść. -Dziewczyny ruszajcie się, zaraz się spóźnimy.-Wydarła się Astrid -Już, już idziemy.-Krzyknęła Natka -Wyłaź już z tej łazienki.-Powiedziała Bianka ciągnąć za klamkę. -Nie mam zamiaru wychodzić. -Bo pójdę po chłopaków aby wyważyli drzwi.-Rose -To se idź- Po jakiś 10 minutach była już z chłopakami w naszym domku. Rozmawiali przez chwilę jak mnie wyciągnąć. Nagle Astrid postanowiła wytoczyć cięższe działa i powiedziała: -Justa jak stąd nie wyjdziesz to Hubert cię pocałuje - nasz opiekun. -Nawet mnie dziś nie zobaczy bo nie mam zamiaru wyłazić z tej łazienki. -Dobra sama tego chcesz zaraz wracam.- po jakimś czasie Rose wraca z Hubertem. - Justyna jak z stąd nie wyjdziesz to wejdę przez okno i cię pocałuje. - jak kończył soją wypowiedz mnie już tam nie było, a mianowicie wychodziłam przez okno. Szłam sobie w stronę lasu. Po pół godzinie w lesie pojawiły się nasze kochane gołąbeczki. Czyli Astrid i Czkawka. Widziałam jak Astrid goni Czkawkę, który krzyczał żeby się pospieszyła. Kategoria:Opowiadania